AIM Goals of the P20 Teamwork in Research and Intervention to Alleviate Disparities (TRIAD-2) Center of Excellence In Health Disparities Research continuation are to strengthen and expand our capacity to conduct family based clinical trial intervention studies, train health disparity researchers, engage the community In research, health literacy, and science education, and achieve outcomes that are translatable and transferable to, by, and for the community to reduce HIV/AIDS, diabetes, and related risk factors among African Americans, Hispanics, rural and low-Income populations in North Carolina and the nation. APPROACH We will conduct two new family based intervention studies; add formal Responsible Conduct of Research and Social Determinants training; implement new Spanish language health research education; conduct new health literacy education and evaluation; and implement new middle school student and teacher science education. Study 1 is a risky sex HIV prevention intervention with African American girls and moms. Study 2 is a lay directed intervention for Hispanic diabetics and family members. Synergistic, interdisciplinary teams will work across Administrative, Research, Research Training and Community Engagement and Outreach Dissemination Cores. NEED North Carolina and its central area specifically, have experienced great population growth (top ten states) and increased minority populations (now 34.9%, up 37% since 2000) with resulting increases in health disparities. African Americans constitute 28% of the central NC population; Hispanics have increased >500% in two decades. NC always has been the buckle of the stroke belt, and now has been designated a diabetes hot spot (lAF, March, 2011). Also, HIV rates and risks among young African American girls are alarming (NCHS, 2011). Social determinants are major factors influencing these disparities, as poverty, lack of health coverage, and low educational attainment is very high among minorities. Disparity populations' health failed to meet many 2010 national and state targets/objectives, and is worse than new national [HP2020] and state [Healthy Carolinians 2020] targets for HIV/AIDS, diabetes, and related risk factors. Thus, this is an ideal natural laboratory for disparities research.